Nidhogg
"Quote" =The Pilot= Personality Via grew up with a feeling of insufficiency, not being as smart, pretty or socially competant as her wealthy parents. Through her childhood she attempted to learn, but found she was only smart enough to get mediocre grades. She tried to make friends, but was always one of the background characters, overshadowed by the popular kids. She tried sports, particularly martial arts, but even though her mind grasped these well, her physical body struggled. She wanted for nothing, but at the same time knew that she was her parents least favourite child, far inferior in every way to her siblings. Knowing that whatever she did would not be enough to meet their standards, Via quickly gave up on doing anything much at all, content to waste away her days living off her allowance, and engaging in petty acts of revenge against her family to try to make up for her own feelings of shortcoming. Having got out of bed late one afternoon, she sat down in front of her laptop and had a look at 4chan to waste a little time. It was the day of the suitfall, and one of the pods landed in the swimming pool of her father's house. No one else was home, and Via investigated. At last she had something she could do and her siblings couldn't. She might just be able to stand out and make people take a little notice of her. The power might be going to her head a little. Perhaps a sheltered but ineffectual child isn't the most responsible suit pilot... Appearance Via is 5'1 and 100lbs. She is pale skinned, dark eyed and keeps her near-black hair short. The changes wrought by the pod have given her almond shaped eyes and pointed ears, but have otherwise left her facial features small, rounded, and mostly non-descript, as they were before. She wears loose, baggy clothing, the better to hide her tiny form and lack of curves, and generally favours dark colours. Relations & Allies On the quest for glory and something special to do, Via went to the Armour Core, hoping to make a name for herself as a suit pilot. As a new member there, she has yet to prove herself. =The Suit= Nidhogg is a giant mechanical snake, 30 metres in length, with a bulbous head and a long tail. The tail is covered in scales, the movement of which propels the mech, along with miniature retractable jet engines. The front of the head is a mouth filled with spinning plasma sabre teeth which can be used to race through even solid rock. A pair of large, blunt mandibles surround this, but pull back while tunnelling. A mass of tentacles are attached to the head/tail interface, and can lay flat along the body or spread and reach around the head to the front. Nidhogg is the opposite of it's operator; massive, tough and hard hitting. It can burrow quickly through the ground, underwater or by smashing through obstacles and attacks the enemy by surprise, hoping to overwhelm them using size and strength before they can properly react. Nidhogg is designed to be able to detect enemies from out of sight, using tremorsense, sonar and thermals to locate enemies from underground or hiding. Using the undulation of its scales to move it can be surprisingly stealthy and quiet. It's attacks though, are far from subtle, as the shaking ground gives a moments warning before it bursts out the ground with screaming jet engines, grasping tentacles and crackling mandibles. For all it's power though, Nidhogg will struggle in a fight once the initial shock has worn off, and despite the toughness of it's armour, will quickly attempt to burrow out of sight again if the fight does not end quickly in it's favour. Suit Crunch Category:Heavy Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE